Kingdom Hearts: Ruins of Rebirthing
by XxXBuri-ChanXxX
Summary: Xubri and Ixruh are twin sisters: and the new leaders of Organization 13. it is their duty to rebuild Kingdom Hearts, rebuild the organization, and destroy the keyblade master. But who's nobodies are they? They have to find out, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: hello everyone! My best friend (Ruu-sama) and I have decided to write a kingdom hearts fanfic :) well, we are going to be co-writing this story, meaning I am going to be writing in Xubri's POV and Ruu-sama shall be writing in Ixruh's POV. That is all!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own kingdom hearts :(**

…

Chapter 1: Waking Up. Xubri

My eyes shot open. I sat up quickly, and looked around me. I was in a castle of some sort, and someone was next to me. _Sister _flashed through my mind. Was this girl my sister? She stirred slightly, and her eyes opened. Her right eye was black, and her left was white. Her midnight black hair covered most of her face. She sat up next to me, and looked at me.

I wanted to say something, but words didn't seem to come out. I tried again, but I still couldn't say anything. She seemed to be having the same problem.

"You're finally awake," A voice said behind us. We turned, and saw a hooded figure in front of us. We couldn't see his face. His black and white robe flowed out slightly as he walked towards us.

_Who are you? _I asked in my mind.

"My name was Xemnas," He responded. _Was?_

"I am not real; this is simply a memory, left to instruct you." I looked over at my sister, and her face mirrored mine. A little shocked, and confused. We both stood slowly, and faced Xemnas.

_What are our instructions? _I heard my sister ask mentally. I guess that means we have a telepathic link….

"First I will start of by telling you who and what you are," He looked over at me, "Xubri, the white haired one. Half of Number One of Organization 13. Weapons of choice are undecided." He then turned to my sister.

"Ixruh, the black haired one. Other half of Number One of Organization 13. Weapons of choice are undecided."

_What is organization 13? _I asked.

"A group formed of thirteen nobodies, which is what you are. Nobodies don't have hearts, and organization 13 was created to change that. We created Kingdom Hearts, in hopes that we could have hearts of our own. Our plans were soiled by the Keyblade master, Sora, and his friends. You are what is left of the Organization. It is your duty as Number One to recruit new nobodies, and rebuild Kingdom Hearts." He explained. I shared another look with my sister, then turned back to Xemnas.

_So is this Sora our enemy? _My sister asked. Xemnas nodded.

"He will try to stop you at all costs, but whatever you do, don't let him win again," he said.

_When do we get our weapons? We're going to need something to fight Sora. _I said.

_And we might need voices too. _My sister added. Xemnas nodded. He extended his arm out towards us, and a bright light appeared in his hands. It brightened even more, and I had to close my eyes. When I looked again, the light was gone.

"Much better," My sister said. I smiled.

"Finally," I muttered. Xemnas chuckled.

"Now, for your weapons….." he trailed off. There was another flash of light, and something appeared in my hands. I looked to find two white fans in my grasp. I extended my arm, and examined them. A silver design was printed on both of them.

"How are these threatening?" I asked. Then, suddenly, the fans changed. Instead of being delicate and beautiful, spikes extended from the tip. I smiled.

"Now they're my style," I said. My sister laughed at me. She had double Kanata's, both black as her hair. She also had the small silver emblem engraved in her swords.

"What does this symbol mean?" She asked.

"It's the emblem for the Nobodies. Now that you have your weapons, you need the organization robes," he said. He created them out of thin air, and tossed them at us. Mine was a dark black, while my sister's was white.

"I guess dresses aren't all that threatening either," My sister laughed, referring to our current outfits. We slipped on the robes, but left them unzipped.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Your objective is all that is left," Xemnas said.

"Ok Xemnas, what is our objective?" Ixruh asked.

"Find other nobodies like yourself, ones that have minds. They are some scattered throughout the other worlds. Find them, and rebuild the organization. The next, well, you have one other enemy besides Sora. The heartless. They are, in fact, heartless. Destroy them, collect their hearts, and give them to Kingdom Hearts. That is your objective."

"Are heartless easy to destroy?" I asked.

"Most of the time, others…..you may not be so lucky…" He trailed off. He then stood up straight, and took on a serious tone.

"This is your objective and your duty as the organization's leaders; do you accept?" Ixruh and I looked over at each other, and smiled.

"We accept." Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wandering. Ixruh

In reality, it seems like I've been alive for less than ten minutes. This girl next to me too, she has hair as white as blank and she has the most peculiar eyes... On the side of her that I can see, she has one very dark eye the other side, light.

"We better be going then, right?" She said alerting me.

I paused for a moment, then I nodded "Right."

We found some stairs that eventually led up into a hallway which we made our way into. This place is breath taking... It feels like If I touch anything it would feel smooth and cold... Blue was the scape of the floors and all of the walls. I made sure I felt everything around me, I guess because it didn't seem like this place was real, that I was real.

"This place is huge, huh?" She said once again snapping me back into reality.

"Yes, it's tremendous. It feels very empty though."

"I have a feeling that it won't be for long, right?"

"I guess not, we're here at the most."

Big doors. Like huge double doors the same color as everything else but yet this stood out.

"Wow." She said putting her hands on the door. "Bet you these weren't easy to make."

"No kidding." I say feeling really small.

"Hmmmph!" She grunts trying to push the giant doors open. "Hey, sister... Errgg! ... A little help here..."

"Oh, of course." I say leaning up against the doors the same as her and pushing.

"Your name.. is Ixruh... right?" She grunts.

"Hmm... I guess... it is... Also yours... Xubri... right..?" I grunted, now with my shoulder against the cold glassy feeling door, pushing against it as hard as I could.

"Right... " She says with a large exhale as she slides down the doors on her back. "This thing isn't going to budge! Not even if we had twenty of us!"

She was right, the doors were going to take a lot more strength than just the two of us, also judging by our size, we aren't nearly close.

"Maybe there's another way, come on let's try around this way." I suggest to her while catching my breath.

"Yeah, let's head out."

Just as we started up the slender hallway again, a loud creaking noise sounded off from behind us. In sync we both turn around watching as the tall, wide doors open by themselves.

"Ah ha ha ha! T-they opened! Ha ha ha! That's not s-scary at all! Ha ha ha!" Xubri shouts with an easily noticeable frightened expression. "H-hey sis, uhm, you can go first! M-man I'm so kind!"

I give her a scowl type look. "Heh... Very kind." I say ending with a gulp. The doors had opened all the way open, and if you looked inside you would see nothing but darkness at every end. I made my way forward into the horrible looking space. As soon as I stepped foot inside, nothing was dark, as if someone had turned on the lights.

"Oh crap, another hallway." I say with a sigh.

"How can you tell! It looks darker than night inside!" She calls out from behind.

"What are you talking about? It's not dark at all in here." I say turning around towards her.

"Uhh no. I can't even see you inside!"

"Hang on." I say walking back to where she is. "I'll guide you through the darkness then, alright?" I say holding my hand out for her to grab.

"Tch.." I grunt, holding my head because of the sudden sharp pain. I feel sad all of a sudden, shameful, and the most betrayal.. They feeling that I betrayed someone. The words _darkness_ flash in my mind.

"Ixruh! Whats wrong!" Xubri says shaking me back out of thought.

"I... I don't know.. Nothing, anymore.. My head just starting hurting.." I suddenly gasp. "I think.. I remembered something."

"Well Mrs. Scare-the-crap-out-of-me, what did you remember?" She says making a face.

"Heh.. I don't remember." I laugh.

"You don't remember what you remembered!" She laughs as she pulls me to my feet. "There we go."

"Anyway, come now. There has gotta be something in the other hallway for the doors to be all eerie like that. Just follow me." I say taking her hand and walking through the second corridor.

This looks the same as the hallway we just walked through, minus the huge and scary double doors. As I guide her further into the corridor, I see an opening. It looks like a door should be here but its just a rectangular looking arch.

"I think we hit the end of the hallway." I say.

"I don't know how you can see but sure, let's go with that." She says letting go of my hand. "EHH!" She screams clinging onto me.

"WHAT!"

"IT IT IT... IT'S NOT DARK ANYMORE! IT'S LIKE SOMEBODY TURNED ON THE POWER OR SOMETHING!"

"Oy, don't scare me like that Xubri.. I thought it was something important."

"Well forgive me for being slightly blind for a while."

"You're forgiven."

"Blehh!" She says pulling down on her eye with her tongue out. I roll my eyes.

"Whoa.. " I say in amazement looking into the room in the arch way.

This room was really huge! It has two areas with couches, a table, and a single chair. The floor was the same blue material that matched the rest of the walls and floor, except there were three panels of glass on the floor for a reason I don't really know... There were two busts of flower pots on the giant glass paneling that covered most of the walls, about eighteen of them. Outside of the windows, the landscape was rather gruesome looking compared to the room itself. The sky was black and mucky looking, with fog covering the bottoms of the windows. Another tall oddly shaped building was near the right of the windows.

"Wow! This place is amazing and HUGE!" Xubri shout running inside.

"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE NOISE, KUPO!"

"AHH!" We both scream turning to see the small light pink thing with purple looking wings, with the same black robe as Xubri and I but with a huge pink nose sticking out! It had a very distinctive looking ball on its head that was a darker shade of pink. That appeared suddenly, floating in the center of the room.

"More noise, kupo! Just be silent, kupo!"

"W-w-w-who are you?" I ask, in the most pathetic voice ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Xubri.**

"W-w-w-w-who are you?" Ixruh asked in a very pathetic voice. Although I hated to admit it, I was slightly afraid of the little pink thing too.

"I'm a moogle, Kupo!" It responded. "Why so afraid Kupo?"

_Oh I dunno, cause you just popped out of frickin nowhere when we thought we were alone! _I yelled at it mentally. Ixruh tried to hold back a laugh. Our connection must have been working.

"You just scared us, that's all," I smiled. My voice shook a little.

"Well Kupo, what are you going to do now Kupo?" It asked. _Who the hell is Kupo?_

"We just planned on looking around for a little bit…." Ixruh said. I nodded in agreement.

"Have fun Kupo! And just ask me if you need anything Kupo!" It smiled. _Who the hell is Kupo…_

"O-ok!" I stuttered and smiled. Ixruh grabbed my arm, and dragged me back out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I cried once we were out of ear shot.

"Do you enjoy using that word?" My sister asked, the attitude obvious in her voice. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I looked forward, trying to decide where we would go next. We had three options: hallway number one, hallway number two, or hallway number three.

"Which way?" I asked. Ixruh shrugged. _That helps…_ She glared at me.

"This way," I said, grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her along. We went through the hallway on the left, which then lead us to a bunch of rooms. Each door had a roman numeral on it.

"Which one do we go in first?" I asked. Ixruh shrugged again. I glared at her.

"I'll take even, you take odd," Ixruh said. I nodded. I started with room thirteen. I opened the door, but all there was was a bed and a really large window. I closed the door, and headed for eleven. It was the same way.

"It's like they're all empty….like no one ever lived in here," I whispered. Ixruh nodded. We had one last door to open; our room.

"It's probably the same as the other rooms….." Ixruh muttered.

"We won't know till we look," I smiled. She turned the door knob, and the door opened. We gasped in unison.

"Wow….." I breathed. There were two beds, one for both of us, a closet, a dresser, a vanity, and a large window that had the perfect view of the darkened sky.

"I call this bed!" I yelled. I jumped onto the one that was closest to the window. Then a sudden pain struck my chest.

_Protect. Friends. _Flash through my mind, _light _is the final thing. My chest aches, and I feel like I can't breathe.

"Xubri!" Ixruh cries, running over to me. "Are you ok?" I don't know how to respond at first, but the feeling starts to fade.

"Yeah, I just got a really bad pain in my chest…." I trailed off. The pain subsides, and I feel better.

"What was that…?" she asked.

"I think I had a memory….crap I can't remember what it was….." I sigh. Ixruh rolls her eyes.

"I say we rest up a little, because tomorrow we start our objective," Ixruh said. I nod in agreement, and kick off my shoes.

"You're gonna pick those up," She said, commanding more than asking. I laugh, and think, _you wish sis._ She gives me another death glare, and turns out the lights.

…..

**Day two. Xubri.**

"Wake up Xubri!" My sister whines. She slams a pillow on my head.

"….five more minutes..." I mumble, then flip over onto my other side.

"GET UP!" She yells, throwing another onslaught of pillows at me.

"OK OK I'M AWAKE!" I yell, sitting up. I yawn, and stretch my arms. Ixruh is already dressed. I shoot her a death glare, and I get dressed quickly. I throw on my dress, then my robe. I slip on my shoes, then run to the vanity. I grab the brush of the counter, and try to brush my snow white hair. Then I notice it. My eyes are exactly like Ixruh's; just each other are on opposite sides. _I guess we really are twins…._ I think to myself. I give up on my hair, and end up pulling it back into a ponytail.

"Took you long enough," Ixruh mutters. I stick my tongue out at her. I can't help but to notice the strange feeling in my chest again.

"Xu…..?" She asked quietly. _Nickname….great….._

"That feeling is back," I whispered.

"We don't have feelings, remember? We're nobodies, we don't have hearts," My sister said, but I can tell her head is bothering her. I sigh, and try to push the feeling away. _Light. _Flashes through my mind again. _Stop it! _I yelled at it mentally. Ixruh's head shot up and she looked at me strangely.

"Stop what?"

"Not you…." I muttered. "C'mon, let's go find that damned Moogle." She nodded, and followed me through the doorway. Today was going to be a long day….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Noisy. Ixruh**

"Where could he be hiding?" I say searching under one of the couches in the lounge looking room.

"Think like a Moogle, Ixy." Xu says plopping down on the couch.

"You know, maybe you should actually help me look for the Moogle." I say glaring at her.

"Ehh, but your doing such a fantastic job looking already!" She whined crossing her arms.

"Tch.. " _Lazy._

"Hmph!" _Am not!_ She stood up.

_You so are!_

"I AM NOT! I JUST DON'T WANN- "

"SO NOISY, KUPO!" The Moogle suddenly appeared before us, once again totally unexpectedly.

"AHHH!" Xubri screams tripping over the table next to her. _Ouch..  
_  
_Serves you right._ I think to her smiling.

"YOU... YOU!..." She shouts dusting herself off.

"Well then, kupo.. I'll just be leaving kupo.." The Moogle says trying to float away.

"NOT SO FAST YOU LITTLE PINK CHIBI! YOU NEED TO HELP US! LET'S START OFF BY NOT POPPING UP IN FRONT OF US AND SCARING US!" Xubri shouts stomping her foot.

"Eto, you were scared. I wasn't." I say sitting down on the couch.

"Blehh!" She says making a face.

"So noisy...kupo.." Moogle says making a tired expression.

"Is that all you can say...ha..." Xubri whispers also sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, right. Moogle, we need your help." I say remembering what we needed him for in the first place.

"With what, kupo?"_ Kupo..  
_  
"We're going to be in charge here! But... we kind of need somebody to be in charge of.. " Xubri says.

"Well, we need to recruit nobodies. You can help us with that right?" I ask.

"Of cours, kupo!" The Moogle shouts handing me a blue scroll looking thing. "This can help you, kupo!"

_Eto... where did it pull that out from... wait no.. I don't want to know..._ Xu thinks to me. I completely agree.

"What is this?" I ask holding it.

"This is a very helpful map, kupo! Many of the past organization members used this, kupo!"

I open the blue scroll to see this guide type of system on the map. It has pictures of little places all over it.. some of them are hard to make out though..

"How will this help us find new members? These just look like places.. " I say looking at it confusingly.

"Yeah, it's not like there's some receptionist desk in each place just chock full of applications for Organization members wanted!" Xu says leaning on me, trying to look at the map.

"I see, kupo. Give it here, kupo." I hand him the map. He then places it on the table in front of us and spreads it out all the way. He places his hand in the center of the map and all of a sudden 2 places suddenly light up that were on the map!

"Whoa! How'd you do that!" Xubri asks moving closer to Moogle.

"This means there is a nobody in each of the highlighted places, kupo. The map will show you where places that need to be found are located, kupo. The catch is that they do not tell you exactly where they are, only that they are in this world, kupo." He says handing me the map.

"So the closest one to us is... The... The Land of the Dragons?" I say trying to make out the faded print.

"You are correct, kupo." He says floating away.

"Well... lets be off then, come on Xu." I say standing up.

"Eto... How do we get there...?" Xubri says.

"Tch.. " _There is always something isn't there?_ "MOOGLE, WAIT!" I say running back towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Portals and….Fearsome dragons… Xubri.**

"TOO NOISY KUPO!" It cried, popping up in front of us. And yet another heart attack for the girls that don't have hearts…

"Moogle, how are we supposed to get to the Land of Dragons?" Ixu asked, slamming the map down on the desk.

"You give me headache Kupo….you have to focus your energy Kupo! Focus on where you are, and where you want to be! Focus! Focus! FOCUS KUPO!" It cried. It looked like it was about to blow up….

"Awwwwww!~ somebody needs a hug!~" I cooed, and grabbed the moogle. It struggled against my hold, but I refused to let the adorable little thing go. Then something hit me upside the head.

"Release the poor thing; I can only imagine what your hugs are like," My sister muttered. I then noticed the rolled up map in her hand.

_I can't believe you just hit me with that….._ I muttered in my mind. I still hadn't let the little thing go.

"GET OFF KUPO!" It cried. I huffed, and let it go.

"Poor thing…." Ixu murmured. Then I tackled her.

"HOW BAD ARE THEY NOW SISTER DEAREST?" I gave her a noogie, which she didn't exactly enjoy all that well. Then I was flying and hitting the wall.

_How…? _I thought as I got up slowly.

"Do not ever touch me….." Ixu muttered. I put on a fake scared face, and fell to her feet.

"Please don't hurt me again," I pleaded.

"Fine," My sister muttered. I smirked, jumped up on to my hand, and swept my legs sideways. I knocked her off her feet, and she landed on the ground. I placed one foot on her back, and smiled in victory.

"I wi-" She grabbed my leg and flipped me over. I hit the ground with a loud "OOF!" and gave up.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, YOU WIN!" I yelled out in defeat.

"Told you not to touch me….." she murmured. She held her hand out towards me.

"Tch. Get uuuup…." She muttered.

"Is this your way of saying that you're sorry and you love me?" I asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Tch, you wish, now get up. We have work to do," she said sternly. I sighed, and grabbed her hand. The moogle was nowhere to be found.

"You scared him off with your monster hugs," She laughed.

"Oh hush. I'm going to try to open the portal, ok?" I said, and turned away from her. I tried my hardest to focus, but nothing happened. I tried again, and again, and again.

"Tch. Fail," Ixu teased.

"Fine! You try!" I huffed, and handed her the map. She held her hand out, and a portal appeared.

"W-Well, I kinda opened it for you," I defended myself. My sister smirked at me, then walked through the portal, I followed willingly.

….

It was like we were in an entirely different place. Well, I mean, we _were _in an entirely different place. There was an actual _sun _here, not just dark gloomy clouds that hovered around like at the castle.

"Alright, where are we going to look first?" I asked. Ixu shrugged. I sighed.

"Let's just follow the path then," I muttered. We followed the path at our feet for what felt like hours.

"Ixu!" I whined, "My feet hurt!"

"Tch, your such a whiner…." She muttered.

"You're so mean onee-Chan!" I pouted.

"Tch, whatever," she smiled. Then she stopped.

"What?" I asked. She put a finger to her lips, signaling for me to be quiet. Then I heard it: something was in the bushes. We waited, then suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes. They were a dark black color, with beady yellow eyes.

"Heartless!" I cried. My fans appeared in my hands, and I stood back to back with Ixruh.

"Let's see how good we are at fighting," Ixruh murmured, then attacked the heartless on her side. I didn't really know what to do, so I basically just threw the fan. Surprisingly, the plan actually worked. The fan acted as a boomerang and took out a whole line of Heartless. I caught it again, preparing myself to strike again. I struck down as many of the little heartless that I could, but the numbers were becoming a little overwhelming.

"Ixu! What do we do?" I cried as I stabbed one of the small Heartless.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. We were back to back again, surrounded entirely by heartless.

"I have an idea…." She whispered. She told me the idea through our telepathic connection.

"Do you really think I can do it?" I asked her. She nodded, and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled, and placed my hood up on my head.

"Then let's do it," I said, then jumped up high into the air. I focused as much as I could, and the plan worked. My fans grew fifty times their original size, and they actually helped me stay in the air. Down on the ground Ixu jumped up and began running around and on the small inside circle of Heartless. She held her Katanas behind her back, killing each heartless that she ran on. After a few rings of Heartless had been killed, she did a back flip and landed in the middle if the circle. She jumped up to where I was in the air, and then I threw the fans. It took out most of the heartless, and then they returned to me. I returned them to their original size, and landed safely on the ground. We took out the few heartless that didn't get hit, and then we were alone again.

"Well, that was….not easy," I nervously smiled. Ixu nodded and placed her hood up on her head.

"The sun is starting to both me," she murmured.

"How can it bother you? It's so nice," I asked. I looked up at the sun, and soaked up the warmth.

"I thought those damned things would never go away," another voice said. Ixu and I immediately retrieved our weapons, and attained a battle stance.

"Hey no need to be violent," the voice said again. By the tone, it was obviously a guy. A figure, which I assumed to be him, jumped out from one of the trees.

He was no taller than our chests, and had dark black hair. His eyes were a shocking shade of purple.

This was our guy; this was our nobody. I could feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Force Is Needed. Ixruh**

"Hey no need to be violent," he says, jumping out from a tree. I turn and look at my sister.

_This guys it_

Yeah, I know

Let's try not to mess this up.

Right!

"Hello...? Oh! Spreken ze English?" The boy says while making weird hand signals.

"Of course we do!" Xu said crossing her arms.

"Your the one we've been looking for." I say moving forward towards him.

A smile emerged from his face. "Well.. You know.. I haven't known you guys for a very long time.. don't you think this is kind of.. hm.. sudden?"

"The hell that we meant that!" I say my face flustered. I cough and regain my posture. "You'll becoming with us now, immediately."

"Please, just don't freak out. Simply follow us through this portal." Xubri says smiling. I put my hand out and open a portal back to the castle.

"Whoa! Uh no thank you! You want me to go through that black moving hole of death! No way!" He shouts backing up into the trees.

"You have no choice in this situation I'm afraid. It's either you come with us willingly with out a struggle or we have to use force." I say smiling peacefully.

"Hahaha! It was nice.. ya know.. chilling with you lovely ladies but.. I gotta go!" He says running tree.

"Your not going anywhere!" I yell as I throw my Katana's at him.

"EH!" He shouts noticing that I just barely missed flesh, his clothes however are wedged into the tree.

"Told~you~so!~" Xubri sings walking over to him. I didn't really notice at first but, he's tiny! He goes to about what.. my chest! He has really pretty eyes though.. purple. Such a weird color for eyes, ha.. Like I should be talking.

"Wha- What are you people!" He shouts looking scared and almost to tears.

"We're your leader from now on. Welcome to Organization XIII, nobody." Xubri says using her fans to fan herself.

"What did you call me! Nobody?" The short guy shouts trying to break free.

"That's what you are. That is also what we are." I say pulling out one Katana.

"We want hearts, you deserve to have one too! Join us?" Xubri says kneeling a little bit to get to his height. Not that he had a choice anyway..

"W-well.. I guess I don't have a choice. Fine, I'll join this Organization." He says looking at us both.

"Splendid!" I exclaim, pulling out the remaining Katana. He falls to the ground loudly.

"What now?" He asks standing up and dusting himself off.

"You need a name."

"And a weapon!" Xu adds. I walk closer to him and hand him the black robe.

"I have to where this? Hmm..." He mutters as he tries it on. "Awesome! Hey, hey! Do I look like a pimp or what!" He says striking a pose.

"Oi.." I say rubbing my head. Xubri laughs and gives him a thumbs up.

"Now for your name..." I say holding my hands out. The letters one by one appear in front of me and they begin to scramble around in the air, then a giant X floats into place.

"Welcome, Rexik." I say putting my hands down, as the letters disappear.

"That's pretty badass if I may add." He says striking another odd pose.

"Now time for your weapon! Now let's see here..." Xubri says putting her hand on her face. _Uhhm, Ixu.. How'd you do that letter scrambler thingy?_

_I just concentrated really hard on him, with names._

Oh so... it came naturally.. I see..  
  
Xubri closes her eyes and pointing at Rexik.

"What the!" He yells. A big weapon appears in his hands.

"It's called a Bazooka." Xubri says smiling. The Bazooka was a little smaller than he was, it was even a purple like color to match his eyes!

"This is the most awesome day ever! I meet two hot twins, get a kick ass new name, and then I get my very own gun!" He exclaims

"And the robe!" Xu adds.

"Yeah.. that too."

"Alright! Time to go." I say opening the portal.

"Where are we going next Ixu?" Xu asks.

"Wait! I never caught your names!" Rexik shouts.

"Oh.. that's right." I say remembering that we kind of just used blunt force.

"My name is Ixruh."

"Mine is Xubri."

"The halves of number 1!" We exclaim at the same time.

"HAHAHAHA! You guys are so interesting! Hahaha!" He laughs.

"Tch.. Interesting..." I mutter under my breath. I pull out the map that the Moogle gave us.

"Well it looks like the next place is... Wonderland..?" I say questioning the name...

"Let's get to it then!" Xubri says.

"Right-o, bosses!" Rexik accepts.

I open up the portal. "Mhm, let's be off then." I say as I enter the portal with my sister and our new member, Rexik.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. A Moogle, a supposed hot guy, and locked doors. Xubri.**

We arrived back at the castle in no time.

"Welcome to your new home Rex!" I smiled as warmly as possible.

"…Rex? I don't really think the chicks dig a name like Rex…." He trailed off.

"If you don't like it, then I'll make you sleep out here with the moogle," I smirked.

"No! No! It's fine! Awesome...Uh…name….anyway….what the hell is a Moogle?" Rex asked.

"Hold on, I'm sure one of us can get his attention," Ixu said. I nodded.

_I got it this time. _I link told her.

_Ok, just make sure you don't scare the new guy….ok?_

_You got it sis!_

I took a deep breath.

"AI AI YOOPY YOOPY EH! AI AI YOOPY YOOPY EH!" I sang/screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WHY MUST YOU MAKE SO MUCH NOISE KUPO?" The moogle cried, popping up in front of us. Ixu and I didn't flinch; Rex screamed and hid behind me.

"Get your hands off my waist Rex," I said sternly, and he quickly let go.

"Moogle, meet the new recruit Rex," Ixu introduced them to each other.

"Another noise maker! Why Kupo?" It sighed. I laughed.

"What the hell is that thing?" Rex asked.

"I am a Moogle Kupo!" the Moogle said. I grabbed it in a hug again and squeezed it.

"ISN'T IT ADORABLE?~" I cooed. It pushed against my hold, and I let it go.

"I DON'T LIKE HUGS KUPO!" it yelled.

"KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII!~" I squealed like a little girl. My sister and Rex looked at me funny. I released the Moogle, and it floated away quickly.

_What now sis?_

_Let's show Rex around the castle first._

_Yeah he is gonna need to see his room…._

_I really hope the next recruit is a girl….I really don't want to put up with another one of him._

_I know right? _

"Uhm….is there something I'm missing here?" Rex asked. I hadn't realized we had been having a full telepathic conversation.

"We want to show you to your room first," I said, rolling up the map and placing it in my robe.

"Alright, cool," he smiled. He ran his hand through his black hair.

_I guess this makes him number two, right?_

_Yup._

"…..do you guys like, not like light or something?" Rex said as we opened the doors.

"Chill out Rex, it will light up when you walk in here, ok?" Ixu muttered.

"Ok….." he trailed off. We walked through the hallways, and eventually made it to the bedrooms.

"Alright Rex, this one is yours," I said, opening the door with a large roman numeral two on it.

"Sweet," He muttered.

"I say we hit the hay for now, and then we go look for the nobody tomorrow," I suggested. Ixu nodded.

"Night Rex!" we said at the same time, and headed for our room.

_Make sure you lock the door. _Ixu telepathically whispered. I smiled, and nodded.


End file.
